Secret Series - Ocean Blue
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: During a special Z-fighter get-together at Kame House a few months after the Cell Games, a very unexpected friend decides to stop by. [One Shot] [Chapter 2] [TeenGohanXMaron] COMPLETE
1. Secret Series II - Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:** By this point my Golden Age story is still in the Bojack Arc. That means the rest of the fics and one shots that come after it are based on its concept. If you want to find out how things have gotten here, you have to read Dragonball Z: Golden Age and the first Secret Series issue. :)

Enjoy.

* * *

 **DRAGONBALL Z**

 _ **Golden Age – Secret Series II**_

 _Ocean Blue_

(A month later)

Time seemed to fly by following the _Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament_. Ever since the Z-fighters walked away from that event, as well as their battle with Bojack's gang in the bowels of the island, all of them were now entering a new and interesting stage of their lives. Aside from the various personal and familial changes they were undergoing during this time of peace, a lot of things were also happening to them socially, as well as within their group's inner circle.

Out of all the group's fighting members, it was their main man Son Gohan that had undergone the most alterations. Aside from achieving a new level of Super Saiyan and learning how to master it in such a short amount of time, the twelve-year-old hero had started training more, going out more frequently, becoming more active socially with their team, and also managed to become close friends with their former enemy Zangya- who he had seen fit to save during their encounter with her boss and his henchmen. Considering he was also the one to walk away with the Tournament's Grand Prize of over a hundred million zeni- courtesy of Mr. Satan and his associates- while also simultaneously becoming best friends with the Champ's daughter- Videl- both he and his family were undoubtedly in a very good place right now.

Not only was his pregnant mother Chi-Chi financially secure and the rest of her family set for life, but Gohan was also feeling more confident with himself- sure of his strength and abilities. It was like he'd become a new man. Reborn, so to speak, better than ever. Perhaps it was thanks to his newfound sense of freedom and purpose that he could now face the world with his head up high.

Everybody else meanwhile had started undergoing various changes too, which they had no problems sharing the details of every time any of them had a get-together.

Though the Z-fighters these days rarely joined up for any big parties or major events, whenever a gathering was held, it usually only involved most of the group's main members. The only ones who rarely attended any of these outings were Tien, Chiaotzu, Piccolo, and Vegeta- two of whom for obvious reasons. Even when they were specifically invited, there was a good chance they still wouldn't come along.

On this particular day however, considering it'd been a while since they'd done something even remotely like this, Bulma had decided to host a little beach day for the gang at _Kame House_ , with Krillin, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Gohan and Chi-Chi all listed as attending. Not only were most of the people long-standing allies and members of their crew, but many of them were also considered family to the bluenette, which was one of the few reasons why she wanted them there together so that she could spend some quality time with the ones closest to her.

Then there was the other reason why she wanted to host this party and why she wanted these particular individuals present- and that was to officially induct the two newest members into their inner circle. While Vegeta was coming along as a courtesy to the woman he was now technically in a standing relationship with, Bulma also wanted to give a big, warm welcome to Krillin's new girlfriend, Android 18, and Gohan's new housemate, Zangya.

Considering they were both close to certain men in their group and had aided them in their most recent crisis, it was only fitting to have them come along to join in the celebrations. Furthermore, it was a good opportunity for the Z-fighters to become better acquainted with the new faces and learn a little bit more about the women, especially when it was clear that they would be spending a great deal more time together.

After extending the big invite to all of her abovementioned friends and comrades, a few days later all of them had arrived on the island, ready for a full day of swimming, eating, gaming, and chilling. Everyone that'd had their names highlighted brought with them snacks, drinks, and their swimming gear already on- obviously in anticipation of the warm weather and the cool ocean water that was to accompany it. The moment they touched down on the sands of the tiny, isolated island with the two-story pink house resting in its centre, every single person present got right into the revelry.

Bulma, wearing a sexy, white two-piece bikini, helped set up a volleyball net on the beach, where Gohan, Zangya, Krillin and Android 18 immediately went about having a spirited game across the stretch of sand. The four fighters from the two different houses faced one another down with all the confidence and fortitude to be expected of a group of super-powered individuals, who were more than eager to participate in a friendly competition. As for the referee, they had good old Turtle watching them from the sidelines and keeping score of all their points.

Nearby, lying on two benches side-by-side to one another, Bulma and Oolong had made themselves comfortable and were enjoying a cool drink under the bright midday sun- working on their respective tans. More so the former than the latter, as the head scientist of Capsule Corp hadn't been able to get out under the sun for a while. However, with her baby Trunks in the care of her parents for the day, she was allowed a well-deserved period of respite.

Around the corner of the house under the local palm, Yamcha and Puar were standing over the barbeque and taking care of the cooking. Wearing his own swimming trunks, tank top, and with a pair of tongs in hand, the human male was well and truly in his element. The Z-fighter actually looked like he was enjoying himself as he slowly turned the meats over the grill and readied the condiments for distribution.

" _I think I may have missed my calling,"_ was one of Yamcha's thoughts for the day, at the same time feeling his partner Puar float about him inquisitively.

Reclining on a fold-out beach chair nearby was of course the venerable Master Roshi, who was currently lying in his own casual gear consisting of a purple Hawaiian shirt and yellow shorts, with a magazine lying flat over his face. Clearly having fallen asleep while reading the bikini cover, the elderly man's snores were the only indication that he was still currently alive.

Vegeta meanwhile had relegated himself to the sidelines- lying flat on the beach on the other side of the island and silently appreciating the ocean view in front of him. It was clear that he was very relaxed at the moment, by the fact that he was sporting a pair of spandex swimming shorts- as opposed to his usual Saiyan armour- and that he had an ice cold drink sitting next to him. With his eyes closed and a content smile on his face, the man couldn't have been happier where he was.

It was safe to say things were going alright with the Prince of all Saiyans.

As for Chi-Chi, the still pregnant mother had opted for a seat inside by the window- where she was able to lie out on the couch with a book in hand, and enjoy the scenery beyond the threshold. She was visibly happy to see her son was having such a good time with their family's friends- particularly with Krillin, Zangya and Android 18- which instilled her with a sense of content and anticipation for the future. As long as her boy had a smile on his face, the matriarch of the family could rest easy knowing that things were going to be alright.

So far, the get-together was going really well. While most of the others were happily lounging around, the volleyball game taking place on the widest stretch of sand had evolved, and was becoming more and more explosive by the second. This was because the group of warriors smacking the ball about had started using their ki to try and get the better of their adversaries, and keep the damn thing in play.

This not only involved a lot of increased jumping to ridiculous heights, but also super speed, hovering, and manipulation of energy. They actually got so fired up that the four of them started blurring around the area where they were hitting the ball, and trying desperately to keep it in play.

Zipping over the shallows when Android 18 smashed the ball over the net and Zangya received it at a bad angle, Gohan- assumed in his Mastered Super Saiyan form- leapt after the projectile in a well-timed dive. Cutting it off, he swiftly knocked the ball ten stories into the air with a quick smack of his fist. "ZANGYA!"

"Got it!" the orange-haired woman shouted, spotting the ball passing overhead from her spot on the sand. Gritting her teeth, the woman crouched low before springing after it. Her form literally flickered out of view for but a moment, before reappearing above the fast-moving ball and giving it a hard spike towards Krillin and 18's side. "TAKE THIS!"

"Oh damn!" Krillin shouted when he saw the ball shooting towards them like a rocket, its form spinning and distorting mid-flight due to the power behind it. Quickly cupping his hands in front of him for a bump pass, the man clenched his teeth and squinted before smacking the ball skywards when it hit him at full strength. "Babe! This is on you!"

"Right!" Android 18 called back, leaping into the air directly behind her boyfriend, cocking her hand back, and spiking the ball over the net towards the sand. The force she hit the ball with caused a sonic boom to ring out and kicked up the sand beneath her, as her strike sent the projectile spinning at terminal velocity towards the ground.

Just as it was only inches from touching the sand however, Gohan, using speed very few could track, flickered into the path of the object, dove along the sand, and punted the sphere back into the air. "Crap!" the adolescent Super Saiyan shouted, watching the ball arc upwards and out of reach.

Zangya tried to intercept it again. However, despite her own great speed and reflexes, she ended up missing the ball when the glowing object sharply veered to her left and bounced across the shore. The moment it dropped into the shallows and bobbed to the surface, emitting a cloud of steam from the amount of heat that'd encased it, the whistle sitting in Turtle's beak was blown.

"And… that's game," the talking sea-creature said in his signature low and mono tone.

"YEEEES!" Krillin laughed, throwing his fists into the air before quickly spinning around to face his girlfriend. When the blonde beauty wearing the blue jean hot pants and vest over a two-piece, black string bikini landed in front of him, the pair immediately shared a double high-five, slapping their hands against one another victoriously and grinning from ear-to-ear. "Ha-ha! We did it! We won!"

"I knew we could do it," Android 18 giggled back, before straightening up from her victory celebration to look across at the other team. When she saw the twelve-year-old Gohan dust himself down and Zangya touch down next to him, the blonde beauty smiled. "That was a great job, you two. You guys got in some pretty solid hits."

"Yeah. We almost had it too," Gohan chuckled, brushing out the sand in his messy hair and off of his board shorts, before turning to his partner. Seeing the blue-skinned beauty in the tiny, purple sling bikini that showed off more than enough skin gazing back at him, the young Saiyan smiled. "But I never expected the ball to swerve in mid-air."

"It was a good move- loading the ball with a charged shot of energy with a delayed activation," Zangya commented, at the same time shooting Android 18 a look in clear reference to her move. "I'm guessing that wasn't by accident."

Android 18 smirked back mischievously while tossing her hair aside. "No. It wasn't."

"In any case, a win's a win. Even if a lot of restraint went flying out the window the second we started using our powers, we still had an awesome match," Gohan remarked, at the same time walking over to where Krillin and Eighteen were standing, and giving his father's best friend a handshake. "Way to go."

"Thanks, man," Krillin said back, which earned a soft smile from the observing Android.

With the match over, the four players retired to the sidelines for a cold drink and some barbeque, with the players migrating over to where Yamcha was to check on the progress of the meats. After helping themselves to a couple of sausages and bread, Krillin decided to take Android 18 on a fly around the islands, just to show her around all of his favourite spots in the region. Gohan and Zangya meanwhile wandered over to where Vegeta was lying around the other side of the building- who they found was taking a nap under the warm, relaxing sun. When the half-Saiyan and the blue-skinned beauty stood at the edge of the ocean, and watched the waves roll in over the sand, the Hera breathed a sigh of relief as she drank in the sight of the clouds drifting over the horizon and the seagulls flying together.

"This is so nice," Zangya chirped, a remark that earned a nod from Gohan.

"Yeah. I always love coming out here and spending time at _Kame House_ ," the adolescent warrior replied while stirring the orange juice he had in hand. "You'll never be able to get views like this back at our place."

"Different landscapes, different sights," Zangya commented, lifting her arms, puffing her chest out and giving herself a good stretch. It was this particular action that had Gohan glance curiously at the woman and subtly take in the luscious curves she had on display in her swimsuit, before quickly turning back to look over the water with a slightly red face. "I guess you were so busy with your studying that your mum never let you come out here to hang or play?"

Gohan nodded dolefully. "She was really insistent on making me work for my Ph.D. before I hit ten." Looking across at Zangya to see her appearing a little bit confused at his answer, the boy quickly realized she didn't know what he was talking about and momentarily backtracked. "It's a… special doctorate certificate that's given to people who are studying in university, and is held as the highest academic degree awarded by many institutes across the planet."

"Ah. I see," Zangya replied, finally understanding what he meant before turning back to the horizon. "You must've been going crazy from being cooped up inside most of your youth."

"Oh, you have no idea," Gohan laughed while shaking his head and taking a big sip from his drink. "When I wasn't off on some adventure to another world or fighting for my life in some tough battle, I was locked in my room with a pencil in hand and my nose in a book. Heck, I didn't even have time to go out and meet up with my friends… or make any new ones for that matter."

Smiling softly, Zangya reached out with her hand and tentatively laced her fingers with Gohan's. Squeezing his hand gently when she had a good grip and drawing his gaze, the woman then gave the young man a soft look. The expression she wore conveyed both a sense of warmth and affection for the adolescent Saiyan, with her eyes revealing exactly how she felt about him. In that moment, the Hera spoke in a quiet voice, laced with assurance and sweetness that only a paramour would use, "Well, now you have the chance to do just that."

Her words were sincere and heavy at the same time, which served to put a big smile on the blonde's face.

Vegeta meanwhile, who was seemingly unconscious and not paying any attention to the pair, cracked open an eye to look across at them from his spot on the sand. After seeing the two smiling at each other with their fingers locked together, the prince then closed his lid back up and returned to napping. You know, in his typical, brooding Saiyan manner.

After showing the young Saiyan a furtive display of fondness, the bikini-clad Zangya then hesitantly removed her fingers from his hand and went back to staring over the horizon. "So…when was the last time you remember coming out to this island for a party?"

"I think it was about… three… four years ago… when Turtle was having his 1000th birthday," Gohan replied, having to think on it for a moment as he looked back on his not too distant memories. "Almost everyone was here that day. Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Bulma, mum, grandpa, Krillin, and his ex-girlfriend Maron."

Zangya raised an eyebrow at that last name. "Wait. Short-stack had a girlfriend before blondie?" When she saw Gohan nod, the Hera couldn't help but appear slightly impressed. "Huh. Never figured him for a player. Then again, I haven't really known you guys long enough to say anything about any of you yet, so there's that. What was this Maron chick like?"

"Well…" Gohan murmured, scrunching his brow as he tried to come up with the best words to describe the eccentric, air-headed, yet sweet young woman that Krillin had been in a relationship with for the better part of a few months.

Of course, before the demi-Saiyan could begin describing the first bits of detail about the abovementioned individual, both he and Zangya became distracted by a disturbance in the water a mile or so ahead of them. Squinting curiously at the area and waiting a few moments, the duo were soon able to make out the form of some sort of hover car flying towards them over the water at breakneck speeds. After a few more seconds of watching the vehicle cut across the waves and listening to the roar of its engines grow louder and louder, the car then came to a screeching mid-air halt in front of Gohan and Zangya.

The two super-powered warriors could only look on with somewhat startled expressions as the white car descended to the sand and parked itself directly in front of them.

Vegeta, sitting up, couldn't help but grumble in annoyance at having his peace so rudely interrupted. "Great. What now?" It was at this point that the other denizens of the party had become aware of the new arrival and were now slowly starting to gather around the area.

"Were we… expecting someone else?" Bulma asked, having gotten up off of her chair to go see what all the commotion was.

"I don't really know," Yamcha answered, still holding onto the pair of tongs he was using to turn the sausages on the barbeque. "Huh. Maybe Tien's decided to join us."

"Does Tien even own a car?" the bluenette asked, rather doubtfully. If she knew their other fellow Z-fighter like she knew everybody else, he would simply fly to wherever he needed to go.

The rocket car eventually settled down on the beach right in front of Gohan and Zangya, both of whom simply stood in place and watched as the unknown driver shut off its engine and powered the thing down. As the machine's loud hum slowly faded, the bubble hatch at the top then opened with a loud hiss, and a rather unexpected yet familiar face suddenly came into view.

"Hey, everyone!" the chirpy, innocent voice of one former team member Maron resounded from the cockpit, as the girl swung her legs over the side and sat on the edge of her car. An innocent look then crossed her face as the girl in the jean shorts and red singlet top grinned down at the people she saw staring up at her in surprise. "Long time no see! How have you guys been?"

Vegeta, being one of the closest there, stared at the newcomer. "Who in the-?"

When the bluenette's eyes landed on Gohan and Zangya- both of whom were staring at her- Maron gave them a surprised blink. "Oh? Hello. I… don't think I've seen you guys before." She then looked up at the pink building in front of her. "Is this the right island? Am I at the right _Kame House_ … or is this another one? I don't really know."

This being a typical question he would expect to hear from their former colleague, the young Gohan put on a warm smile and decided to greet her, "Hello, Maron. It's nice to see you again."

Maron glanced at the cute young boy with blond hair, "Oh? Hello. Uhh… d-do we know each other?"

"I should hope so," Gohan chuckled, at the same time pointing at himself, "I'm Gohan. Remember? The kid with the mullet and pink dragon for a pet?" Noticing Zangya staring at him with a slightly surprised gape, the twelve-year-old Saiyan grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I had a mullet."

"Huh?" the Hera tilted her head at him and placed a hand on her hips. "Never would've figured." Checking out the top of his blond hair, the woman smiled, "I bet it looked pretty cool on you."

"Better than the bowl cut. That's for sure."

"Gohan?" Gasping when her brain quickly recognized the exuberant, strong little boy she'd met all those years ago, the young woman's expression brightened in a heartbeat. "Gohan!" Sliding down the side of her car and dropping to the sand, the girl wasted no time in sprinting over to the youngster. "Oh my gosh! How are you doing, cutie?!" She then speedily wrapped her arms around the boy in a hug so tight that it practically lifted him off the floor, a move which bewildered both Zangya and an observing Vegeta at its suddenness.

Gohan of course, being so caught off guard by the girl's actions, couldn't help but feel his face heat up like an oven when he was practically sandwiched into the woman's very ample chest, which she was currently pressing into his mug. Giving a muffled, "I-I'm doing alright," in response, the adolescent demi-Saiyan allowed the giggling Maron to continue smothering him before she eventually loosened her hold, allowing him to stagger out of her grasp.

Stepping back, Maron looked the now red-faced boy in his light green eyes, "Wow. It's been so long. I didn't even recognize you. Look how much you've grown up!"

After taking a long gasp of air, the boy was soon able to respond coherently. "Y-Yeah. It's definitely been a while. Probably about three… four years. A lot of things have changed around here," Gohan chuckled, both in a dazed and slightly abashed manner as he stared back up at the blue-eyed beauty- who looked as though she hadn't aged a day since their last run-in with each other.

Practically glowing with joy, Maron then tilted her head at the young hero while resting a finger on her cheek, "Huh. This might be me imagination, but I don't think I remember you having blond hair?"

Seeing where her eyes were focused, Gohan gave a light-hearted laugh before reaching up to run his hands through his messy hair, "Oh, this? This is just something that the people on dad's side of the family can do to get stronger. My hair is normally black."

"I see," Maron mumbled, before then looking back down at the boy and smiling, "Well, I think you look so much cooler with blond hair." She then reached up and patted his cranium, feeling for herself how spiky his locks were, "You're way more handsome this way."

As a result, Gohan found his cheeks turning red at the woman's kind compliments. "Th-Thanks." Upon feeling her hand lift, the boy beamed at his group's former member. "And I have to say you haven't changed one bit, Maron-san. Your hair… your face. You're still the same, cute, energetic girl that I remember meeting back at the river."

The woman giggled and stuck her tongue out playfully, "Well, that's because I'm still super young, y'know." She then noticed the blue-skinned, orange-haired woman standing beside the demi-Saiyan and, after looking her over, then smiled at Gohan. "Oh. Is this person over here your girlfriend?"

Her question had both Gohan and Zangya stiffen as they glanced across at one another briefly, before looking back at the bluenette with sheepish grins in play. Their postures quickly became more undignified when the pair began scratching their heads and trying to act blasé- a sight that did not go amiss by the nearby Vegeta.

"Heh-heh. I uhh… wouldn't exactly say _girlfriend_ ," Zangya giggled nervously.

"More like a really, _really_ close friend," Gohan chuckled back. In that moment, it was clear the pair's heads had become filled with a number of memories of times they'd spent together that weren't quite appropriate for conversation amongst this family. "She's sort of new to the group, so you definitely haven't met each other before. Her name's Zangya."

"Oh. Is that so?" Maron chirped, before then turning to the girl in question and beaming, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Za-ya." Hearing the newcomer pronounce her name incorrectly had the alien in question frown and Gohan snicker a little. Of course, considering her nature and character, the clearly oblivious girl simply took her mistake in stride without realizing she'd made one, and clapped her hands together cheerfully. "Wow. You know, I don't usually say this to a lot of other girls I meet, but your skin is really pretty!"

The compliment towards her appearance snapped the Hera-seijin out of her irate state and caused her to stare. "Huh? Y-You think so?" Seeing the bewildered look on her face had Gohan grin at her.

Maron of course kept right on going with her exclamations, "Yeah! And your hair is super gorgeous as well!"

The additional statement prompted Zangya to reach up and tuck a bang behind her ear in a bashful manner. "Heh. Thanks. I take good care of it."

"I'll bet. I haven't seen another person with curls like yours in forever. They're fantastic!" Clearly, when it came to complimenting someone's looks and tastes for fashion, Maron was all up there… even though ninety-nine percent of her head was probably filled with air.

By this point, most of the other party guests had come around from the other side of the house to check out the newcomer. While most of them were clearly surprised at the arrival of Maron, a handful of them weren't exactly too thrilled to see her. Bulma for starters wasn't exactly all too impressed with her arrival, as was evident by how she had her arms crossed and was giving the young bluenette a bit of a stink eye. The second person was Vegeta, who was getting quite irked at the amount of noise that'd suddenly arrived on his side of the island.

And he'd really been enjoying himself too.

Yamcha, having realized exactly who'd turned up, visibly winced and looked across at the nearby Bulma. "Uhh. I think Krillin might have a little problem over here."

"I don't think _little_ quite covers it," Bulma replied, drumming her fingers impatiently against her hip as she frowned at the bubbly Maron, who was still currently preoccupied in chatting with Gohan and Zangya. While she had absolutely no problems with the girl catching up with the demi-Saiyan of their team, since he was one of the few people in their entire group that she'd been nice to, her previous relationships and interactions with the others had been somewhat… _hit and miss_. "Honestly, I was kind of hoping that girl had forgotten where this island was."

There were literally thousands of islands around the world. How Maron, of all people, was able to remember the exact location of _Kame House_ and what it looked like was beyond her, since she was pretty sure the girl had the IQ of a lost puppy. But perhaps she was a lot smarter than she or the others had given her credit for- though this was highly unlikely.

After trading some more compliments with Zangya about one another's respective appearances, and the Hera-seijin responding in kind with a pleasant smile on her face, a visibly delighted Maron then swung her hands behind her back and rocked on the spot. "Anyhow. Since it's been ages since I last saw you guys, I figured that I would take some time off work to come out here today and say _hi_." She craned her head excitedly around Gohan's head and looked over the other people beside the house. "By the way, is Krillin-kun still around? Or is he off saving the world from some big-bad monster again?"

While Zangya visibly snickered at that last remark, Gohan stepped up to Maron and answered in kind, "Yeah. Krillin's here. But uhh… I think it would be best to tell you that, uhh… he isn't exactly _single_ anymore," the young Saiyan started, drawing Maron's attention down to him as he began to speak. "Krillin has a new girlfriend."

"Huh? He… He does?" Maron blinked, straightening up in surprise when she heard the youngster say this.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah. They've been dating each other for quite a while now. I'd say about a couple of months. In fact, they just headed off on a fly around the islands just a few minutes before you arrived."

"Oh? Really?" Maron murmured, causing the young Saiyan to stiffen nervously, as he was wondering whether that was the right thing to say at this stage. The momentary look of what appeared to be disappointment that came upon her face made him feel a bit uncertain as to how the bubbly young woman would react.

While he knew Krillin had been with the bluenette for quite some time while they'd been "dating", and the two of them had enjoyed their days spent with each other, he also knew that they'd parted on rather awkward terms, in which the girl had gone off to get some ice-cream with another bloke after Krillin not-so-dramatically broke up with her It was something that his fellow Z-fighter and friend had disclosed to him after he came back to _Kame House_ following his last outing with her. Though some of the details remained relatively unknown to Gohan, he knew that relationships for couples like the one Krillin and Maron shared were quite significant, and that breakups often left both parties with unresolved feelings.

How Maron would take the news that her ex was seeing another woman was beyond the young hero. However, just when Gohan was expecting the worst, he suddenly saw Maron slip her hands behind her back and smile brightly at him.

"Well… good for him," she chirped, earning a surprised look from the Saiyan.

"Huh? So… you're really okay with that?" Gohan asked. "Because I know how close you guys were."

In return, Maron waved a hand at the youngster, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? Since he was such a nice guy and super sweet, it would be really sad if he didn't find somebody who he could spend his time with. If Krillin is happy, then I'm happy as well," Maron replied, while at the same time looking between Gohan and Zangya intently. "Even though the two of us aren't going out anymore, that doesn't mean we still can't be friends with each other. I really enjoyed hanging out with you guys."

After hearing her explain her reasoning, the young Super Saiyan beamed at her. "That's a… very mature thing to say, Maron-san."

The woman giggled in response and winked at him, "Well… I can act like an adult too. I just don't because it's boring." It was then the girl brought her hand up and ruffled the blonde's hair playfully, "I'm going to go say hello to everybody else. It's great to see you again, cutie." She then jogged towards the pink wooden house, giggling as her feet trotted along the sand to where she saw Yamcha and Bulma standing not too far away.

Watching the girl run off on her own had Gohan and Zangya stare after the bluenette for several moments. As if they'd just witnessed the arrival of some sort of magical creature from a far-off land, the pair remained in a state reminiscent to awe, with the smiling half-Saiyan hero sparing a glance across at his orange-haired partner.

Upon noticing his friend's expression, Gohan chuckled, "I think she likes you," the boy remarked, while simultaneously setting his hands on his toned waist.

The Hera looked back at the boy in amusement, "Given her personality, I think she's the kind of person who would like anybody she meets… with the exception of bastards, of course." Zangya then put on a very mischievous look for her character, as she subtly leant over and nudged her demi-human companion in the side. "I noticed she appears to be rather fond of you, blondie."

Her observation had Gohan balk, "Huh? Really?"

A wicked expression framed the beautiful alien's face as she leant a bit closer to him, "I saw the way she was looking at you. Eyeing you. She was totally digging the grown-up, Super Saiyan vibes that you were giving off." She added to this by mockingly fanning her own face and exhaling hard, "Oooh. Even _I_ was getting a little steamed up." By raising the pitch in her voice, she was able to make herself sound a bit like Maron.

Realizing he was being teased, Gohan blushed briefly for a moment when she felt his friend's hot breath on his cheek. He then promptly lifted his hand and gave her a playful push in the shoulder, "Oh, come on. That's not funny."

His gesture had Zangya laugh, "But it's true! I'm not joking." The woman continued laughing while the boy next to her playfully pushed her off of him. When the Hera eventually calmed down, she then looked back at Maron and studied her curiously. "By the way, is it just me… or does she look a little bit like Bulma?" She added to this by pointing at her hair. "You know, a younger version of her… with longer hair?"

Her last comment funnily caused the Capsule Corp heiress to sneeze. This in turn caused Yamcha and Maron, both of whom were talking to one another, to jump in surprise at the woman's exclamation.

Gohan, tilting his head as he examined the young beauty in the hot pants and halter top from behind, blinked in momentary surprise. "Huh. Now that you mention it, she kind of does look a bit like Bulma." Really, a couple of the only differences he noticed was that the girl had a slight purple tint in her eyes and that her cheeks were a bit rounder, which went on to match the very buxom figure that she had. "Heh. That's neat."

Seeing Maron make a comment on Bulma's swimsuit and hear the scientist reply in a subdued but pleased manner, Zangya then nodded for the Saiyan to follow her. "Come on. Let's go grab some more food."

"Sure. Right behind you," Gohan responded, before following after his scantily dressed friend, leaving Vegeta sitting there on the sand and glaring after them.

After seeing them leave, the Prince of all Saiyans huffed and picked up his half-empty drink, "Hmph. Another nuisance earthling has shown up." He then went about taking a big gulp from it before setting it down. "And here I was hoping for a quiet day out."

OOO

Over the course of the next hour or so, the formerly wayward yet high-spirited Maron spent the majority of her arrival bouncing between each member of the Z-fighters who were present- reacquainting herself with the faces she once knew and becoming familiar with the ones she didn't. While at first Bulma was a touch uncertain and irked about having one of the ex-members of their group crashing their party, after some gentle convincing from Gohan- and unsurprisingly some very forward begging from Master Roshi- she decided to let it slide, on the grounds that the girl didn't cause any problems for them. Being the eager party goer that she was, Maron was delighted to be accepted back into the folds of their band and happily thanked the demi-Saiyan for his support.

For both Gohan and Zangya, the girl's impromptu arrival to their party also proved to be a rather interesting learning experience for the two of them, as the pair were able to observe how the blue-haired beauty interacted with certain members of their gang of variants and rogues.

It also gave the Hera-seijin a better idea of what this Maron person was actually like.

From what Zangya could deduce from her observations, Maron was a very friendly and outgoing individual, who wasn't afraid to meet new people and mingle with huge groups of people, which automatically made her a top tier social butterfly. The fact that she was also incredibly beautiful and cheerful made her seem all the more likeable on the surface, and someone that you could really get along with. However, about several minutes after her initial arrival on the island, the observing Hera quickly learned that Maron wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

That was putting it mildly.

Aside from being completely air-headed and ditzy, the bluenette was also a little bit dim when it came to talking about other things outside of fashion, clothing, food, and sports. Granted this was something to be expected from her personality and interests, the thing that stuck out the most about Maron was that she had very little common-sense and knowledge about basic social graces. Case in point; while she was reintroducing herself to Bulma- a person who didn't really like the airhead very much- she offhandedly and innocently commented that the woman was 'still the same old lady she remembered meeting', to which the scientist responded quite angrily. While this remark did come off as slightly rude in its own right, it was more along the lines of Maron not understanding that saying stuff like that to other people could be both inappropriate and hurtful.

And so, after seeing Bulma start shouting at the clearly confused Maron, Gohan thankfully managed to step in in time to stop his friend from murdering the girl on the spot. After explaining to the bluenette that what she said was bad and that it could upset a lot of people, the girl quickly saw reason behind his words and promptly apologized to Bulma. This helped to quell any current misgivings between any of the party guests and allowed everyone to proceed with their activities.

Following that little diversion, Maron continued moving from person to person- happily saying her hellos to old Turtle, whom she remembered fondly from her last visit, as well as Puar and Oolong. She also waved pleasantly to Master Roshi, whom she wisely kept her distance from when the old master tried to get a little too close for comfort, and also did the same to Chi-Chi. Though the Son mother shared a similar reaction to Bulma upon spotting the bluenette, she nevertheless responded with a wave of her own, before going back to enjoying the ocean view.

The last person she ended up greeting on her list was, expectedly, Vegeta. At first intrigued by the man's look, after trying to get a pleasant response from him, but getting nothing but a grunt, the woman decided to leave the man be. When she asked Gohan about the 'big grump' and why he was like that, the demi-Saiyan merely said that that's how the Prince of all Saiyans was, to which Maron said she didn't get it.

Once introductions had been made, the Z-fighters returned to business as usual, and quickly settled in for a beach-side lunch. With Yamcha taking charge of dealing out the food, the man made sure to feed all the women first before giving anything out to the men. The Saiyans of course were the last to get their food and when they did, they pretty much cleared the entire barbeque of everything that was edible.

The most amusing sight came after that when Gohan and Vegeta, sitting side-by-side at one of the foldout tables on the beach, scoffed down every steak, sausage, and kebab that they'd managed to get their hands on. The faces Zangya and Oolong wore as they sat on the opposite side of the table was of abject shock and disbelief, as they watched the two Saiyan males inhale one item of freshly cooked food after the other. The demi-Super Saiyan himself proudly took up his father's mantle of a black hole by speedily shoving two entire chicken legs into his mouth, before pulling out just the bone a split second later.

"This is… strangely surreal," Oolong commented as he watched the young Gohan eat- his cheeks bloated and a happy smile on his face.

"Y-Yeah," Zangya remarked, before leaning forward and grinning at the Super Saiyan in amusement, "Hey. Slow down, blondie. Otherwise you're going to choke."

Hearing her above the sounds of Vegeta's chewing, Gohan looked up at his friend and smiled, completely ignoring the fact he had some sauce on his chin. "Don't worry. I'm good. This is normal for me." He then promptly returned to eating, at the same time Vegeta speed-shovelled hamburgers into his mouth with the calm and finesse to be expected of the prince.

Once everyone had had their fill and thanked the human chef for his fine work, the group then returned to their previous activities. This time around, while Gohan and Zangya went to have a play in the water- where the young Saiyan was able to show off to his friend all the different sea creatures he could find wandering the shallows- Yamcha had a game of volleyball with Oolong on his team, and Bulma and Puar on the other team. As it turns out, the scientist was pretty damn good at hitting the ball around, and was even able to give the seasoned Z-fighter a run for his money.

As for Maron, well- after getting changed into her signature yellow swimsuit in the bathroom and causing a real stir with Master Roshi and Oolong upon her return- the bluenette went ahead and got straight into some wind-surfing on one of the boards she'd brought along. While everybody else was hanging around the shallows and watching from the sidelines, the bluenette spent most of her time tearing it up across the waves, laughing and giggling all the while as she performed several impressive tricks and manoeuvres across the swells.

Noticing Gohan and Zangya watching her from the shore with great intrigue, the cheerful young woman eventually pulled up on the water nearby and grinned at them. "Hey! Do you two want to have a go?" she asked.

Seeing the woman drift in on her board and float alongside them prompted the young Super Saiyan to smile up at the pro, "I… don't really know how to."

"Yeah, me neither," Zangya also answered. "This is… actually the first time I'm seeing this kind of sport."

Hearing the woman say that had Maron grin broadly at the pair, "Don't worry. I'll show you."

After cracking out a couple more boards from her capsule tin, Maron quickly gave each the demi-Saiyan and the Hera-seijin a board for them to practice on. As soon as they were loaded up, what followed from there was perhaps one of the most fascinating learning curbs that both Gohan and Zangya had ever undertaken, in which the two strongest warriors on Earth were taught how to windsurf by the very energetic, harebrained, and non-superhuman Maron.

While the pair were certainly masters when it came to the art of fighting, it was Maron who more or less held the platinum standard for beach and water-based activities. She certainly proved her metal in this field when she began showing the two heroes how to position themselves on the boards next to the sail. From there they would then use the sheet of plastic to catch the wind, while simultaneously adjusting their weight to appropriately balance themselves on the board.

The entire thing seemed simple enough in theory.

"Okay. I think I got this," a cautious Zangya said as she gently floated out over the water on the sail board. Gripping the ring tightly as the current and air carried her along, the woman watched the base carefully, all the while being watched by the ever attentive Gohan and curious Maron. "See! Piece of cake!"

Almost as soon as she said that, a strong gust of wind coming in from the side ended up hitting the sail violently and tipping the whole boat over, bowling the poor Hera-seijin straight into the water. While Gohan and Maron cringed when they saw the woman's spectacular stack from the shore, an observing Bulma, Yamcha and Oolong couldn't help but burst out laughing, with even Vegeta letting out a small laugh when he heard the Hera's scream followed by her splash.

With her board drifting upside-down nearby, Zangya ended up surfacing on top of the water a few seconds later. Shaking her wet hair out, the woman cursed and punched the waves, "Damn it!"

After Gohan gave a light chuckle of his own, Maron cupped her hand over her mouth and called across to the floundering Hera, "Watch out for those cross winds, Za-ya! They're very strong!"

Eyebrow twitching, the orange-haired alien woman barked back at the bluenette, "I NOTICED!"

In order to get the art of surfing right, Zangya then had to go through numerous trials and errors to see if she could manage it. Of course, much to her dismay and embarrassment, every time she tried surfing on the small waves around the shallows, her sail board kept on tipping her over and dumping her into the ocean. Her efforts wound up infuriating her and amusing the others, but after falling into the water about twenty times, the woman was soon able to do a full lap around the island by carefully steering her board through the currents and winds.

Gohan managed to master surfing a little bit quicker- only falling in a couple of times before being able to drift across the swells at his own leisure. Thanks to Maron cheering him on and giving him some much needed support as she drifted alongside him, the boy was able to master the skills for wind surfing so much easier.

In the end, the trio had a blast surfing alongside one another and racing each other across the waves, which Maron consistently one due to her higher levels of experience and skill. It was kind of entertaining watching her cut circles around the two Z-fighters while they were clumsily trying to out-do one another. But all in all, it was a great competition.

OOO

After drifting out further onto the ocean away from the island, Gohan and Zangya ended up taking a break by sitting on top of their boards and enjoying the view of the open ocean from their platforms. Hearing the seagulls caw overhead as they flew safely above the wave, the relaxing duo observed as Maron cut across the ocean on her board.

Seemingly skidding across a larger swell, the bluenette then did a glorious leap through the air, using the sail to perform a corkscrew on the base, before masterfully slamming back down on the water and continuing on. Her movements were practically flawless and- despite their own physics defying abilities- really went far in impressing both the demi-Saiyan and his partner at how well she was able to handle herself. Even simple activities like this were a treat to watch, especially when you hadn't practiced them at all.

Hearing the woman's delightful laugh from a distance had the adolescent Gohan smile, "I think she's really enjoying herself."

"A party animal and an adrenaline junky too, huh?" Zangya remarked, also observing as Maron surfed the waves in front of her and performed a sharp turn atop a crest. "Despite appearing so ordinary, she is quite remarkable in her own way."

"She's just so… radiant and full of energy," Gohan commented, while also resting back a bit more on his board while his leg remained dipped in the water, "I can see why Krillin was so taken with her. Having her around must've taken a lot off of his mind." It made sense. After all, his father's best friend did start dating the girl not long after coming back from Namek, which was definitely an adventure that they wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

Having someone like Maron to hang out with must've given Krillin some much-needed peace and belonging, not to mention a rare sense of joy you just couldn't experience with other people.

"She must have made him really happy."

Of course, while Zangya certainly saw reason behind Gohan's statements, she also had another bit of input to add to the conversation, "Yeah. In more ways than one, I bet." When she felt the boy look at him, the Hera then looked across at the Saiyan mischievously and nodded to where Maron was currently floating. "Sure, her personality is a real blast, but there's no way you can deny that she's a hot piece of ass. I mean, have you seen her body?"

Hearing the woman say this outright had Gohan's face flash red, followed shortly by him freaking out, "H-Huh? W-W-W-What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, blondie. As much as I love that innocent, farm-boy persona of yours, I know you're not as sweet and kindly as some people think you are. I know that from personal experience." Licking her lips at the boy and causing him to blush even more, the Hera then leant towards where he was sitting on his board and leered at him, "Admit it. You like staring at Maron's body, don't you?"

"N-No… I just-"

"I bet it doesn't help that the swimsuit she's wearing doesn't leave much to the imagination," Zangya carried on, while at the same time looking across at said girl to see her stop on the water nearby. "Go on. Take a good look at her." When she saw Gohan do as instructed, the pair were able to watch as the bluenette adjusted the sail on her board and set it down. Doing so caused her to bend over and show off her bubble-butt framed gloriously in her swimsuit's T-back. "All those curves… her ass… her thighs… and her boobs. I mean, damn. Even I'm getting a little bit turned on just talking about her."

"Zangya!" Gohan shouted at her, his face practically glowing at this point as he glared across at her. "D-Do I really need to hear this?"

Giggling lecherously, Zangya then had her board drift closer to Gohan, allowing her to hop on to his and slide right next to him. The moment her bare skin came into contact with his as she pressed into his side, the blue-skinned beauty smiled, "I bet you want to do all kinds of naughty things to her, just like you do to me, little hero," the alien whispered to the red-faced Super Saiyan. Her eyes bore into his for several moments before tracing down to his shorts, where she clearly spotted the tent that'd formed. It was a sight that was all too familiar to her. "Mmm… although, I wouldn't exactly say _little_."

Feeling his senses and heartbeat starting to run wild, the blushing Gohan took a deep breath to try and calm himself. Picking up Zangya's natural aroma, the boy gave a soft groan when he felt the woman's hand rest on his thigh. When he looked back at the alien to see her beautiful smile on him, the demi-Saiyan swallowed nervously as he prepared to say something, only for them to be interrupted by Maron calling out to them.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. What are you doing floating and talking over there by yourselves?" the bluenette called out, interrupting the duo. "Come on. Let's head back to the island before we get all wrinkly."

Feeling both incredibly relieved- and a tiny bit frustrated at having his moment with Zangya cut short before any good parts could start- the very flushed Gohan quickly scrambled to his feet, hopped over to his friend's board, and quickly started drifting back to shore. Catching a few waves in, the blond demi-Saiyan was able to escape the reach of Zangya's perverted fingers, yet couldn't help but sense her mischievous smile boring into him from behind.

Looking back to see Zangya stick her tongue out at him had Gohan smirk and shake his head. When his board reached the shore a few seconds later, he speedily stepped off of it and pulled it up onto the dry sand, away from the water.

Maron, who'd also propped her board nearby, grinned across at the blond Saiyan, "That was fun."

"Yeah. It sure was," Gohan chirped back, stepping away from his craft to beam at the woman. "Thanks for letting us borrow these, Maron-san."

"It was my pleasure," the girl replied, glancing across to see their Hera partner gently steer hers towards them, before then looking at the adolescent hero curiously. "What were you and Za-ya-san talking about over there?"

Stiffening up a bit at the question, the still heated Gohan averted his gaze momentarily. This was just so that he could avoid looking at the woman who was still packed away in her skimpy yellow one-piece swimsuit. Thanks to his friend's teasing, it was now incredibly hard for him to ignore just how beguiling and luscious the former member of their group actually was.

"N-Nothing in particular. My friend was just… being silly. That's all…"

"Hmm?" Maron murmured to herself while stepping towards the youngster and craning her face towards him. Seeing him looking away from her and appearing a bit nervous had the bluenette tilt her head, "Are you sure? Because it looked like the two of you were talking about something interesting." Seeing the boy shiver a little, Maron then broke out a mischievous smile and moved a little bit closer, to the point that she was just a few inches away from the youngster. "Come on. You can tell me. If you do, I'll give you a little kiss on the cheek. Would you like that?"

Clenching his jaw tightly while his fingers curled into fists, Gohan took another breath before smiling back at the beautiful young woman standing in front of him. "N-No thanks. I'm good."

"Aww. Are you sure?" Maron asked, while puffing her cheeks out cutely.

"Y-Yeah. I uhh… umm…" Clearing his throat, Gohan then relaxed a little and quickly walked around the bluenette, "I need to go get some water." Feeling that this was the best thing he could say to avoid further interrogation, the demi-Saiyan wisely decided to excuse himself before he could be pressed any further. Doing so allowed him to evade Maron.

Unbeknownst to him however, due to the haste at which he had left, he missed the disappointed yet curious look Maron sent his way, who watched the boy disappear around the corner and into the house.

" _Yikes. That was close,"_ Gohan thought as he scaled the front steps and into the pink house resting in the middle of the small island. As he opened the doors to head inside, the still slightly red-faced Saiyan couldn't help but furrow his brow in a stressed-out manner. _"Geez. Why are the girls acting like that? It's so weird."_

Zangya he could understand. After all, the pair had been secretly sharing a very intimate relationship with one another for the past month or so, and the Hera certainly enjoyed teasing him. However, for some reason, she was being more forceful and forward than normal, especially when they were out near the rest of her friends. This in turn was also having an effect on him regarding Maron. Though he knew the bluenette was incredibly playful and lively in her own right, always wanting to do something active or tease someone to get her way, now that he'd become more aware of her physical attractiveness, it'd become incredibly difficult for Gohan to hold back the surge of lewd thoughts that bubbled to the surface.

He reasoned that his influx of inappropriate fantasies and desires was because he was still going through adolescence, and was currently in the process of discovering the best parts of it. Apparently it was even more potent due to the Saiyan blood flowing through his veins. It certainly explained why even now, after escaping Zangya and retreating from Maron, that he was unable to rid his thoughts of the captivating bluenette and her shapely body. Just imagining her doing perverted activities while dressed in nothing but her yellow swimsuit- or none at all- was causing him all kinds of grief, and making it very difficult to hide his reactions- especially in his board shorts.

Thankfully he was able to keep anything peculiar out of sight when he managed to enter _Kame House_. Looking through the windows outside, he could see Yamcha had gone for a swim, with Oolong and Puar floating about in the shallows on top of an inflatable water ring. Across from them he saw Master Roshi subtly ogling Bulma in her swimsuit, the latter of whom had wandered over to where Vegeta was standing and was asking him to go out on the water with her on a surf-board, to which he was typically responding to in a hesitant manner.

And of course his mother, Chi-Chi, had fallen asleep on the couch with the book she was reading lying on the table beside her. The pregnant mother looked to be completely at peace, with a content smile on her face and not an ounce of stress to be noticed on her visage.

Smiling at seeing his parent taking it easy, which in turn helped him to forget most of his troubles, the young Super Saiyan headed over to the kitchen. Helping himself to a glass from the cupboard- and being extra careful not to shatter it with his strength- the boy poured himself a cool glass of water from the fridge and gulped it down in one go.

Feeling incredibly refreshed, he prepared to get himself another, until the sound of someone clearing their throat behind him caused him to spin around. Gohan then found himself face to face with Maron, who'd somehow managed to follow the youngster into the house without him noticing. Her radiant smile came in full force the moment she saw the surprised young Saiyan look in her direction.

"Hey-yo," the girl chirped happily, "Watcha doin' in here, Gohan-kun?"

Shaking out of his daze, the demi-Saiyan smiled, "Oh. I'm just… taking a little break from the sun. We've been out there almost all day and, well… I just needed to get inside to cool off for a couple of minutes."

"Hm. Yeah. It is pretty hot out there," Maron replied, smiling sweetly as she glanced out the window and towards the beach. "But the waves are good and the water is really nice. Maybe I'll go for a little bit of snorkelling after a short rest." She then looked back at the young Super Saiyan and beamed at him. "Would you like to join me?"

"Sure. I'd love to," Gohan replied, causing the girl to visibly brighten before holding up the plastic jug resting on the bench next to him, "Would you like some water too? There's plenty in here."

The bluenette shook her head, "No thanks. I'm alright. Although…" Pausing for a moment as she then looked down at her arms, the young woman then grinned at the youngster, "I was so excited to get out and have some fun that I forgot to bring sunscreen with me. Do you know where your friends would keep a bottle around here? Bulma ran out and no one else has any."

"Umm… I'm not sure…" Gohan scratched his head while looking around, "I think there might be some in the bathroom. I'll go check."

Maron skipped happily on the spot, "That'd be great. Thank you."

After setting aside his glass, Gohan then headed over to the washroom on the ground floor, where he quickly checked the sink and the cupboards. Following a quick rummage through the various bottles and containers, the adolescent Saiyan frowned when he couldn't find anything, and decided to go check the upstairs bathroom instead. All the while the young hero was followed closely by the inquisitive Maron, who in that instant adopted the traits of a curious puppy trotting after its owner. Honestly, it was kind of cute seeing the bluenette following after the shorter and younger Saiyan as he ventured up the stairs to the next floor.

Managing to make it to the next bathroom- this one being complete with both a shower and a toilet- Gohan quickly found a large bottle of sunscreen sitting on the counter and quickly picked it up. "Found one," he said, turning around to show his prize to Maron.

Standing in the doorway of the bathroom, Maron clapped her hands together in delight, "Well done." Taking the bottle from him after he held it out to her, the woman nodded, "I knew you could do it. You're a real life-saver."

"No problem. Always glad to help," Gohan replied, feeling his heart lift a little at being praised by the blue haired beauty. "The last thing you want to do is get burnt… so make sure to cover yourself well."

"I will. Don't worry," Maron chirped, before suddenly stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, causing Gohan to balk a little in surprise. Turning to the boy standing on the bathmat, the smiling bluenette then held up the bottle she was given, "Do you… think you could help put some on my back? I can't reach there at all and… I don't really trust some of the others to do it." She was of course referring to Master Roshi and Oolong. But that was a discussion for another time.

"Uh. O-Okay. I'll do it," Gohan stuttered a little, having not expected to be asked straight away, but being glad to help all the same. It wasn't in his nature to straight up turn someone down when they're requesting assistance.

Stepping as Maron stepped forward towards the centre of the small washroom, the woman then squeezed some of the cream into her hand and began massaging it into her shoulders and arms. Seeing her get to work prompted Gohan to move away, a mild sense of embarrassment quickly coming over him when he realized that he was in a bathroom with another woman. Since a place like this was reserved for more personal usage, he couldn't help but feel like he was being a little intrusive, standing there and observing as a friend of his was prepping herself.

The fact that she was also gorgeous to boot made it even more difficult not to get a little rattled.

Standing there quietly in a very attentive state, Gohan gulped as he intently watched Maron run her hands up and down her arms in a sensuous manner, over her shoulders and then around her neck. At first her actions seemed harmless and ordinary. But when the woman got some more sunscreen and began working it into her collar and over her breasts, the young demi-Saiyan's discomfort grew exponentially.

His face turning red as he observed Maron run her delicate fingers around the exposed parts of her chest, the demi-Saiyan suddenly felt a familiar, primal urge rush through his chest and right up his back, causing his fingers to tighten as he took in the sight of the bluenette lathering the sunscreen into her skin. Almost every one of Gohan's senses seemed to heighten all at once in an effort to record this moment in its entirety, allowing him to soak in every little movement of the young woman's hands running luxuriously over her flesh and curves. Her skin shone under the bathroom's light as the sunscreen lotion sank into it, which was accentuated by the woman arching her back and puffing her chest out to get better access to it. The light moan that she gave as she slipped her hand under her suit to run a bit over the covered parts of her breasts, practically had Gohan's hair stand on end.

" _Whoa…"_ Gohan thought as he shamelessly ogled the girl as she nonchalantly turned around, bent over, and proceeded to rub sunscreen down her thighs and calves. The act caused her to show off her superb rear, framed in her thong-style yellow swimsuit, which caused the demi-Saiyan to swallow nervously as his eyes stared hungrily at the girl's firm rump. It was only after a few moments of gaping and hearing the girl hum to herself that the adolescent realized what he was doing and promptly shook himself out of his daze. _"No. Bad Gohan._ _ **Bad**_ _. Stop thinking like that…"_

He tried to turn his attention away from the blue-haired vixen and focus on something else. Unfortunately for him though, his body's natural chemistry overrode any sense of reason and chivalry he was able to invoke. So even when he tried to avert his gaze somewhere else in the bathroom, the image of Maron touching herself in ways that were inappropriate for someone of his age to witness continued to run rampant through his young mind.

It only took him a minute before his good-hearted resolve eventually broke down and his eyes nervously panned back over to Maron, where he was able to see the woman sensuously stretch her leg out to run the rest of her sunscreen down.

" _Kami, she's gorgeous…"_ In that instant, Gohan was unable to deny the fact that the bluenette's shapely form was one of the hottest and most delectable sights he had ever laid eyes on.

Zangya's earlier probing had also born truth, as the young Saiyan's thoughts were now becoming plagued by various lewd images and scenarios of him doing perverted things to Maron. This in turn helped to stoke the ever-growing animalistic Saiyan tendencies within him.

Hearing Maron grunt as she straightened back up quickly brought the daydreaming Gohan back to earth, where he watched as the lightheaded bluenette checked out her limbs to make sure she was all covered. "Good. That's all done." She then glanced across at the blond and smiled warmly at him. "You can do my back now, Gohan-kun."

Swallowing nervously when he saw the captivating female bat her eye-lashes at him cutely, the blushing half-Saiyan gulped, smiled, and shakily stepped forward. "Sure. Easy enough."

The moment he took the bottle from Maron though, the boy then saw her turn around once again, before promptly removing the straps of her swimsuit from her shoulders and pulling them down her arms. This exposed the bits of her back that were still covered and after folding her arms over her chest, the young woman smiled back at Gohan. "Make sure to cover all of it, okay?"

Freezing for a moment when he saw the beauty show her back, from the subtle grooves of her shoulder blades to the elegant curve of her spine, the young Super Saiyan quickly did his best to calm his racing heart. Once he did, he then put some sunscreen in his hands, set the bottle down, and gently began massaging it into her back.

"Mmm… that's nice," Maron murmured, causing the boy to blush even more as he ran his palms over her shoulder blades, up her neck, and then slowly down her sides. The pleasance of the experience wasn't lost on the girl at all, who closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of the boy gently rub the sunscreen in. "You're pretty thorough, aren't you, Gohan-kun?"

The Saiyan chuckled back, "I have to be. You don't want my leaving any white streaks or blotches, do you?"

"Hm. No," Maron replied, lifting her head a little bit and giving a blissful sigh when she felt the youngster move lower, rubbing her muscles all the while. "I knew asking you to help was the right call. Oooh. Your hands feel really good."

Spurred on by her compliments, the incredibly heated Gohan broke off for a moment to add some more cream to his hands. After getting a good amount out, he went straight back to work. The act of helping Maron with this task inadvertently allowed him to become more familiar with the girl's luscious build, with his palms tracing the smooth and delightful contours of the girl's body from her smooth shoulders to her grip-able hips. Spreading the lotion evenly allowed him to cover even more bases, from her toned sides, up the arching curve of her back, and down to the groove just above her buttocks.

As tempting as the opportunity was, the level-headed Gohan didn't want to push too far with his actions. The youngster simply had to be content with the areas he was given and, as proven by his technique, he did so with extreme efficiency.

Not long after starting, Gohan finished up less than two minutes later- stepping away and lathering the rest of the cream into his hands. "There. All done."

"Are you sure?" Maron asked, her voice sounding a bit disappointed as she turned around to face him. "That was pretty quick. I thought it would take you longer to do my back."

Gohan, feeling a bit puzzled and also anxious, tilted his head at her, "D-Did you want me to do more?"

"Well… I was going to ask if you wanted to do my front, since you were doing my back so well," Maron said in a soft voice, before skilfully slipping the top of her suit back on. Upon making sure everything was secure, the young woman turned around and smiled at the blond, "But this is fine." When she saw the demi-Saiyan standing there as stiff as a board and looking away from her, the bluenette blinked, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Thinking quick on his feet, the red-faced adolescent averted his gaze, "N-Nothing's wrong. It's just… uhh… it's a little bit stuffy in here."

"Oh?" When Maron craned her head at the boy a little more and saw his eyes glance at her briefly, the bluenette quickly deduced what was going on. Smiling slyly, the female quietly walked over to the youngster and got her face right in front of him, which she noticed had his shoulders tense, "Are you feeling funny because you're in here with _me_?"

"Th-That's… not really…" Gohan stuttered, all the while feeling the woman lean even closer to him. She came so close to him in fact that the blond was able to catch a whiff of her perfume, which caused his toes to curl when the proximity between them was whittled away.

"Is it because you're interested in my body?" Maron asked, stepping even closer and causing Gohan to back up. It only took a few paces for the Saiyan's back to hit the wall, and as soon as he did the youngster knew he was trapped. The blue-haired beauty took advantage of this by getting right up against the boy- placing her hands on either side of the adolescent on the wall and playfully pressing her large chest into his. "Girls aren't blind, you know, Gohan-kun. I noticed you staring at me right away."

" _Shoot,"_ Gohan cursed in his head, his face flaring up as he found himself staring back at the tall, sexy woman, whose expression had taken on a much naughtier visage. The smile she had on and the look in her slightly lidded eyes promised trouble… and not the civilized kind either.

Feeling her soft boobs pushing against his bare body and lifting up towards his chin didn't help one bit.

Feeling the boy squirm against her had Maron tilt her head in amusement, "Don't worry. I'm actually happy that you like looking at me so much, Gohan-kun." She then moved in even closer, at the same time bringing up her leg and brushing her inner thigh against his- right up to where his crotch was packed inside his board shorts. "It tells me that you like what you see… and to be honest… so do I. You've grown into quite a handsome young man." Moving her face in closer to his and feeling him stiffen up, when the girl proceeded to press her hip against the Saiyan's, the young girl suddenly gave a blink of surprise and looked down. "Ara? What's this?"

"S-Sorry," Gohan stammered in a quiet voice, as he realized she'd discovered his current 'problem'.

Staring down at the tent in his boxers as that was now brushing against her smooth thigh, Maron grinned eagerly, "It's all swollen down here. You must really be excited then, huh?" She then glanced back at the Saiyan to see him avert his gaze momentarily. "Hey. Would you like to fuck me?"

The question had Gohan look back at the luscious woman in surprise, "Eh? Really?"

"Sure. Since you're such a cutie, I wouldn't mind doing it with you," Maron replied, at the same time bringing her right hand down past the boy's shoulder and arm, past his hip, before eventually resting her palm over the large bulge in his shorts. Feeling the contents throb against her as a result caused the bluenette to moan softly. "Ooh. It's really hard, huh? It bet it must be pretty strong." After massaging his crotch and feeling it grow even larger, the eager woman promptly dropped to her knees and hastily undid the string of his trunks. Upon which she then gripped the sides of the taut waistband, "Let's see what you're hiding under here."

The young Saiyan remained silent- doing nothing as he watched Maron pull his shorts down and over his crotch. As soon as she yanked them to his legs, his erection sprang free, drawing a gasp from the girl and causing him to instinctively tense up. When he looked down, he saw the bluenette was gaping at the monster she had set loose and was now standing proudly in front of her.

"Wah. What is this? It's so… _huge_ …" Maron exclaimed, her eyes shimmering in awe as she gazed at the enormous dick pointing towards the ceiling. Seeing the thick shaft throb and its bulbous head poke out caused the bluenette to gulp in anticipation. "Amazing." She then peered up at the boy and gave him a sultry smile, "Have you done something like this before?"

Gohan, his face hot with uncertainty, nodded, "Y-Yeah."

"Let me guess… was it with your friend Za-ya?" When she saw him bite his bottom lip, the bluenette giggled. "My. Gohan-kun really _has_ grown up. And here I was secretly hoping I'd be your first."

"H-Have you… done it before as well?" the blond asked, not really knowing what to expect.

The bluenette shrugged. "A couple of times. Most recently with Krillin. But that's it," Maron replied, admiring Gohan's incredible phallus for a few more seconds before giving him a lecherous smile. "Well then… I guess I should get started. Stay right there." Keen to get started, the girl then reached up and grasped the base of the young Saiyan's shaft. Delighted that she couldn't get her fingers all the way around it, she then began to work his cock from top to bottom, using firm, long strokes of her hand to get it fully erect.

Feeling his dick grow even more under her touch, the incredibly excited Maron licked her lips hungrily, before leaning forward and running her tongue up the underside of his shaft. Hearing the adolescent Saiyan let out a low groan of delight when her hot breath brushed against his skin, the bluenette then wasted no time in taking the bulbous head between her soft lips, before swallowing the entire top half of his cock. From there, she proceeded to bob her head up and down at a vigorous pace.

Gohan felt his fingers dig into the wall as the young woman in front of him sucked him off- the erotic sounds of her slurps and moans reverberating throughout the entire bathroom, and setting the tone for the events to come. Almost immediately the boy felt bolts of pleasure shoot through his loins and straight up his back, as the sensation of Maron's hot mouth around his cock as she moved up and down on him using slow, sensual movements, was the most subline thing he'd ever experienced.

" _Kami… she's as good Zangya,"_ Gohan thought, gritting his teeth and fighting down a groan when Maron gave a good, long suck as she pulled back on his length. His body shivering when Maron suckled on the head of his dick, the young Super Saiyan then peered down to see her gaze up at him- her lips wrapped tight around his girth in the most erotic fashion imaginable. "Th-That feels… really good, Maron-san."

Removing her lips from the tip with a 'pop', the bluenette grinned, "Oh, you wait. Because I'm just getting started." Almost as soon as she said this, the woman then wrapped her hands around the boy's thighs, opened her mouth, and went all the way down on his dick to the base. Feeling her tight mouth engulf his entire cock in one hit caused Gohan's head to roll back and a shudder of pleasure to envelop his entire body. The vibrations of the woman's moan ran up his whole shaft, and served to stimulate him further.

From there, Maron began deep-throating his cock with great intensity, her head moving up and down the whole eleven inches of his shaft in a hypnotic manner. Closing her eyes as she doubled her efforts, the bluenette's moans of enjoyment were muffled by the enormous cock filling her throat, which she began lathering over with her tongue as her head bounced up and down on his rock-hard length.

The sounds of the woman's slurps as she continued to inhale the Saiyan's dick grew in volume. When her speed and intensity of her blowjob increased, Gohan felt his legs start to go weak, which then led to him staggering to the side. Without even bothering to stop, Maron skillfully led the young Saiyan over and sat him on the toilet lid, where she then wrapped her arms firmly behind his legs and began taking his dick even deeper.

When the demi-Saiyan looked down to see Maron gazing up at him with her half-lidded gaze and her cheeks inhaling as she sucked on his organ, the boy couldn't help but groan, "Kami. S-So hot…"

As Gohan writhed beneath her and moaned softly in enjoyment, Maron felt her eyes roll back a little as she felt the head of his dick touch the back of her throat. _"His cock is so big and thick…"_ Giving a long hard slurp as she pulled back, the woman took a moment to vigorously run her tongue over the head, savouring his pre-cum, before going straight down on him once again. _"Mmm… and he tastes sooo good. I want more!"_ Continuing her blow job, Maron's head picked up speed, causing the tip of the boy's cock to hit her throat again and again. "Mm… hnn… mhh…"

After a few more minutes of enjoying the woman's tight, moist mouth engulfing him, Gohan soon felt a familiar pressure building at his base, which caused him to clutch the sides of the toilet seat tightly. Gritting his teeth as he attempted to fight back the sensations creeping up on him, the youngster soon felt his limit reach when the woman's sucking intensified once more. "I… I'm gonna… cum!"

Hearing this prompted Maron to give increase her tempo one last time, her moaning growing more frequent as she went down on his dick as far as she could. The woman held the pace, eagerly awaiting for her partner to reach his climax, and let loose the reward that she'd been craving. A few seconds later, after several more vigorous slurps and bobs, the teetering Gohan suddenly brought his hands up, grabbed the bluenette's head, and rammed his hips flush against her face.

"I'm cumming!" Gohan shouted, groaning as he felt his cock explode in her throat.

The surprised Maron could only give a muffled squeal when she felt the young Saiyan flood her mouth with his seed. His release was so sudden and so intense that the moment she felt his hot cream pour down her throat, the blue-haired beauty's eyes rolled back into her head and a lustful moan escaped her tight, full lips.

" _Kami… th-there's so much…"_ Maron thought, at the same time gulping down as much of the boy's essence as she could as his cock unloaded everything into her. _"It tastes so good!"_ The bluenette's whole body quivered in pleasure as she felt her mouth become filled by the boy's cum. Unable to swallow it all, some of it dribbled out from the corners of her lips, with the girl's senses becoming overwhelmed by the demi-Saiyan's scent and taste.

After about several spurts, in which Gohan kept Maron's head pushed fully down on his dick, the youngster let out one last groan before slowly releasing her. He felt the woman move off of his cock as it popped out of her mouth- a bit of his essence trailing from her lips.

Savouring the taste as she rolled whatever cum was left in her mouth, Maron watched as the pleasure-stricken Gohan cracked open his eyes to peer down at her. When she saw the panting boy eye her exhaustedly, the girl smiled, opened her mouth to show him the load she still had, before closing it and swallowing it. Opening it a second later and revealing it was all gone, the bluenette then grinned lecherously, "Your cum is so thick and tasty, Gohan-kun. I'm surprised." Seeing the adolescent smile wryly at her in response, she then looked back at his dick, only to quickly blink in astonishment. "Oh wow. Even after letting out so much, you're still that hard?"

"It'll… take a while… to calm down," Gohan replied.

"I wonder why," Maron murmured, watching as his cock throbbed before her wide eyes.

Taking one last deep breath, the demi-Saiyan grinned at her. "Maybe it's because you're so sexy, Maron-san."

This remark caused Maron to blush and smile warmly up at the youngster. After which she then sensuously ran her hands up his thighs and slowly stood up between his legs. "Since you've always been so nice to me… and because you're such an irresistible hunk… I'm going to let you do whatever you want to me, cutie." Leaning forward and pressing her chest into his, she then leaned in and gave the Saiyan a deep, passionate kiss on the lips. Gohan didn't fight the gesture and responded with equal vigour, their tongues tangling before the girl pulled away and grinned at him. "Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?"

Without saying a word, Gohan- his confidence reinvigorated by the woman's actions- picked up his swimming shorts, stood up, took the young woman by the hand, and quietly led her out of the bathroom. After checking outside to make sure nobody was there- at the same time stretching out his senses just to be sure- the blond then led Maron down the hallway and up the second set of stairs into the attic.

The roof, which situated above the rest of the house, was exactly the same as the demi-Saiyan remembered it being since the last time he visited here. Aside from a few cupboards and storage boxes that were sitting up against the walls, the area was spacious, open, and provided all the quiet and privacy a person needed. It was also incredibly sound-proofed, as the woodwork that'd been used in this portion of the building's construction was incredibly thick. Gohan knew this well from experience, as his father had been moved to this spot while he'd been going through the mid-term stages of the heart virus. That itself had been a very unnerving period for all of them. Thankfully his mother had sterilized and spot-cleaned the area after his father had recovered.

As for the other essentials, the attic was also the very area where Master Roshi kept most of his unused futons and pillows, which were ideal for the activities Gohan and Maron were planning to commence.

"Ooh… cozy," Maron remarked after stepping into the room and having a look around. "So this is the top floor of _Kame House_ , huh? I don't think I've ever been up here."

"Yeah. I've only been in the attic a couple of times during my visits, but that's it," Gohan replied, making sure to shut the door behind them and moving into the room. Still buck naked, the slightly red-faced adolescent went over to the nearby boxes, grabbed a futon and a couple of pillows that were lying on top of it, and laid them out on the floor in the centre of the chamber. After making sure the sheets were evenly spread, the blond smiled warmly up at Maron and gestured down to the makeshift bed grandly, "M'lady?"

Maron giggled at his words, "A gentleman as well, I see." Seeing Gohan standing there in the buff, the bluenette then decided she should do the same and promptly began removing her swimsuit. Pulling the straps over her shoulders, the buxom young woman then dragged the rest of it down her superb, shapely body, and over her smooth legs. After letting the suit drop to the floor and stepping out of it, the bluenette then stood proudly before Gohan- her hip cocked to the side and her hand resting seductively against her right thigh. "Well? What do you think, cutie?"

Gohan literally had to do a double-take after seeing Maron strip down to the nude. Truly, she was everything he thought she was and more. A hot, voluptuous body with smooth skin, topped with wide hips, a thin, toned waist, and big, firm, perfectly round breasts that were at least an E, capped with dark pink nipples, the girl was truly a sight to behold. Along with her long, shoulder-length blue hair, the girl also had a small, trimmed patch of blue over her crotch, showing that the carpet indeed matched the drapes. Overall, the girl had all the qualities of a super model in her prime, which was something Gohan suspected she had as a job. The fact that he was able to observe her now, in all her nude, smooth, unblemished glory, made him feel like the luckiest boy in the world.

After taking a deep breath to steady his racing heart and to keep his raging, Saiyan hormones in check, Gohan- his pole still flying firm and high- stepped over to the slightly blushing Maron and smiled up at her. "You look fantastic, Maron-san. Stunning."

Beaming happily, the girl then walked up to the adolescent, draped her arms over his shoulders, and gazed into his light green eyes. "Thank you." She then gave him another tender kiss, which became more heated as the demi-Saiyan wrapped his arms around her waist and the girl wrapped her leg around his. Grinding her pelvis against Gohan's in a show of enthusiasm, Maron then broke the kiss and smiled at her partner, "You can just call me Maron, Gohan-kun."

After sharing one last look with one another, the young warrior then got right to business, and promptly buried his face into her neck- where he proceeded to kiss and chew on the woman's delicious skin. Hearing Maron give a low moan from his actions, he then brought a hand up, cupped her right breast, and started to knead it firmly. Feeling her respond by tangling her fingers through his hair and running a hand down his back eagerly, Gohan then trailed nibbles and kisses down her collar, before moving to her left breast and devouring the nipple.

Showing off the skill with his mouth, the boy worked his tongue and teeth over her hardened nub, causing the woman to dig her fingers into him and roll her head back in a series of hot groans. Delighting in the reactions he was elliciting from her and the taste of her skin, Gohan proceeded to work both her breasts simultaneously- confidently massaging one mound and hungrily suckling on the other.

Feeling her excitement rising within the pit of her stomach, Maron wrapped her leg higher up Gohan's body and proceeded to groove her hip against him, gasping out loud when she felt his firm rod rub against her pussy. With their passion escalating, the demi-Saiyan removed his mouth from her breast, looked up at her, and caught her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues quickly became entangled in a sordid exchange of lust as the pair practically devoured one another, with the bluenette further grinding against the adolescent while his hands moved down to cup her butt cheeks and push his own hips into her.

Following a heated make out session, the red-faced pair promptly separated. Panting heavily as they gazed longingly into each other's eyes, Maron then unwrapped her arms from around the boy, laid herself down on the futon, and spread her legs before his hungry gaze. While her right hand pawed at one of her breasts, the blue-haired beauty ran her other hand down her taut stomach, past her hip, and began rubbing the folds of her nether regions- enticing the blond.

"Look. I got this wet just by giving you a blowjob," Maron moaned, her cheeks reddening and breathing quickening as she continued to play with herself. She gazed up at the silent demi-Saiyan in need. "Come on, Gohan-kun. I want it…"

Nostrils flaring as his own instincts spurred him on, the young Super Saiyan knelt down on the futon and positioned himself between Maron's legs. The girl tantalizingly bit the edge of her finger, anxiously waiting for the boy to insert his enormous cock into her pussy. However, just when it seemed like he was about to enter her, the boy suddenly hooked his arms under her legs and buttocks, lifted her up, and dipped his head toward her special place.

Maron's head rolled back in a gasp when she felt the boy's lips envelop her folds. Her back also arching in surprise, the young woman then began to moan wantonly as the eager Super Saiyan licked at her folds- his tongue darting out and slipping inside of her. Feeling him lift her up higher to gain better access to her entrance caused the bluenette to squirm in delight- her back twisting to the side when she felt the youngster nibble at her pussy before pressing his mouth against it and beginning to suckle on it.

"Ooohh… aahhh… y-yes… Gohan-kun. J-Just like that! Aaah… that feels… so good!"

His senses being overwhelmed with the woman's scent, the half-Saiyan hero groaned as he ventured on further. After hooking her legs over his shoulders and hoisting her up further, causing her lower half to be completely suspended off of the futon, Gohan proceeded to double his efforts. Burying his tongue deep inside her hot, moist channel and feeling her pussy throb against his tongue, the boy then slowly moved up her snatch towards the top. Spying the bud of her special area emerge from the folds, the adolescent Saiyan honed in and attacked it with his tongue.

The result was instantaneous- Maron's upper-back suddenly snapping upwards and a rapturous squeal of delight leaving her throat. The girl's moans filled the room as Gohan began lavishing attention to her clit, causing the blue-haired model to start panting rapidly as bolts of pleasure shot through her core.

"AAaah! Kami! Yes! Gohan-kun! Right there! Right there! Keep going-Aaaah!" Maron cried out, feeling her hips move in time with the boy's tongue as he ate her out. When his lips clamped around her sensitive spot and sucked, the bluenette's body twisted again and another loud moan of delight escaped her lungs, "YES! AAAAHHH! YES! G-GOHAN-KUN! AAH-AAAAAAH!" Her breathing growing rapid as more shivers rushed through her body, the now sweating bluenette soon felt a deep pressure building deep in her core, which signalled the coming of her climax. Desperate to reach it, the girl moved her hands up, gripped the top of Gohan's head, and proceeded to grind her hips against his wonderful mouth with enthusiasm. "UHH-UUUUUHH! YES-YES-YES! I-I'M GONNA CUM! OOOHHH! FUCK! I'M GONNA… I'M GONNA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

After one last suckle from Gohan's lips, Maron was sent hurtling over the edge. A rush of white heat shot through the girl's back as her entire body seized up, her eyes becoming filled with a blinding light as she forced the demi-Saiyan's face into her pussy, which twitched and spurted her hot juices all over his chin. In the midst of her euphoric high, the girl's legs curled around the boy's shoulders and gripped his back like a vice, at the same time her hips bucked and her body was rocked with convulsions of raw pleasure.

With the pressure that was built up in her core finally being released, Gohan helped the girl ride out her orgasm as long as he could- using his tongue to continue stimulating her sensitive spot. When her body finished trembling several seconds later, the stricken Maron then collapsed onto the futon in a bliss- her arms falling to her sides and her damp back dropping to the sheets.

The girl's ample chest heaved up and down as she took in deep gulps of air, the momentary reprieve allowing her head to clear and the fuzziness to go away. When her senses reawakened moments later, she looked towards the end of the futon just in time to see Gohan set down her legs, before slowly crawling up her body- kissing and licking her all the while. Squirming about in delight when his tongue worked her bellybutton, she then felt him graze over her firm breasts, before suspending his chest over hers.

"That was… amazing…" Maron breathed as she marveled at the adolescent, "How… did you get… so good at this?"

Gohan, his eyes burning with the confidence of a true Saiyan, grinned down at her, "Lots of practice." When he saw her give him a naughty stare of want and desire, the blond then spoke, "Hey, could you do me a favour?"

"Hm?"

"Could you use your mouth on me again? You were very good at it before and... I'd like to give it another try," the adolescent remarked, his voice unwavering and firm in its request.

Maron thought about it for a moment. Only for a moment, "Hm. Okay." Upon giving her answer, she then watched as the young Saiyan shuffled up and positioned his hips over her head, suspending his very long, hard and throbbing erection over her mouth. Grinning lecherously yet still unable to fully move due to her earlier climax, Maron lifted her head, opened her mouth, and took in the head of the young hero's cock. A low groan left her lips when the familiar taste of the hybrid's dick filled her senses.

"Oooh… your mouth… it's so tight…" Gohan groaned, taking the girl's head in his hands and proceeding to rock his hips back and forth- driving his tool into the bluenette's mouth. The tight confines of Maron's cheeks clamping down around his length sent shivers of pleasure running up his body, prompting him to pick up the pace and deepen the motions of his strokes. As his fingers tangled with her blue locks, the excited demi-Saiyan felt his boldness start to climb, which in turn compelled him to begin fucking her face with greater fervour.

The moans and squeaks that Maron gave as the young Saiyan pushed his cock in and out of her mouth were effectively muffled by his sheer girth. Despite his great size, she was able to take him all in without much difficulty, and the rough massaging of his phallus against the walls of her mouth sent pleasurable tremors running throughout her body. Remaining where she was as his hands pushed her head further onto his dick, the bluenette enjoyed the tastes and the sensations from his actions, until her head was suddenly pushed down into the futon, and the adolescent Saiyan began driving his cock deep into her throat.

His hips bounced up and down on her face as he buried his shaft past her luscious lips, causing her eyes to widen momentarily when the tip of his cock began to repeatedly hit the back of her neck.

" _H-He's ravaging my mouth… with his big cock…"_ Maron groaned, feeling her eyes roll back before shutting them tightly as his hips pushed into her face over and over. The scent of his arousal overwhelmed her consciousness, sending her into a new state of wonder and bliss as the young Super Saiyan began treating her mouth like a plaything. _"Ooh… why does this… feel so good?!"_ the woman thought, her fingers clenching the futon's sheets under her as the boy continued his actions.

Propping himself on all fours over the bluenette, the incredibly excited demi-Saiyan gritted his teeth as he continued to pound Maron's mouth for all it was worth. Electric pleasure ran up his back as he felt her tight throat clench around his dick every time he entered, which increased his confidence and revved the engines of his sexual drive. Hearing the woman's muffled squeals and moans of pleasure every time he pushed his length into her mouth, before pulling out and dragging his length across her tongue, filled him with a sense of conquest he'd never experienced before.

"Maron-san… your mouth is squeezing me so much…" Gohan groaned, looking down to see the woman gazing up at him with the most erotic expression he'd seen her use yet. "It's like… uhh… it doesn't want to let go…" His statement caused the woman to moan even louder, which in turn had him speed up even more and begin pushing the babe further into the bed.

Her fingers almost ripping into the fabric of the sheets around her , the dazed Maron continued to feel the boy's cock pound into her face with great strength and verve. With her own heart racing and body quivering, the bluenette reached down with one hand and began massaging her pussy- the excitement rushing through her and sending her into a new realm of elation.

As she verbally yelped in delight, the woman's mind started to go blank as a familiar pressure built up below, _"Kami. He's… fucking my face… so hard!"_ Feeling his hips begin to speed up and his cock hitting even deeper into her throat, the breathless bluenette gripped the sheets tighter as her back started to arch off the floor. _"I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come from being face-fucked!"_

With his own limit drawing in quickly, Gohan clenched his teeth as the tempo of his hips increased one last time, and his fingers gripped tightly against the futon beneath him. "Maron-san… I'm gonna-"

" _Do it…"_ the bluenette thought, her breasts swaying back and forth under the pounding from the boy's dick, while at the same time the fingers stroking her pussy also intensified. _"Fill up my mouth-pussy with your cum! Give me a creampie!"_

It only took a few more seconds. But after one last thrust from Gohan's hips, the boy pushed his hips flush against Maron's face and unloaded his cum straight down her throat. The squeal of surprise that the bluenette gave was effectively drowned out by the adolescent Saiyan pumping his load into her mouth, which in turn pushed her into a second climax of her own as her back lifted and her body stiffened up at once. The reaction was so intense that her hips practically bucked off the floor and her eyes rolled into her head, as she felt her lover pour every last drop of his lust into her.

After several spurts from his cock and feeling the woman swallow his seed completely, Gohan eventually pulled away and moved back over her chest, where he rested his phallus in the girl's ample bosom. Looking down at her, he saw Maron gasping for air as a bit of his essence trickled down from the corner of her mouth. Once the lightness in her head lifted and her vision cleared, the blue-haired beauty then smiled in satisfaction, before licking the rest of the boy's seed from her lips in an erotic manner.

"Delicious…" the girl whispered, at the same time gazing wantonly at the adolescent with a red face and half-lidded eyes. "More… I want more… please."

The demi-Saiyan smiled and gently moved off of her, "Okay. Then turn around."

Doing as she was told, the bluenette shakily picked herself up from the futon and moved into an all-fours-position on the sheets. Once assumed in a comfortable stance, the young woman swayed her firm buttocks at the adolescent from side-to-side in a seductive and sensual manner. Looking over her shoulder, Maron threw the warrior a sultry smile, "Come on, Gohan-kun. Fuck me like a dog. Hurry."

Unable to say _no_ to that, the young Super Saiyan moved forward, grasped the female by the hips, and positioned the tip of his shaft at her entrance.

The girl squirmed when she felt his massive organ brush against her wet folds and, unable to wait any longer, attempted to push back against him, but was effectively held in place. A moan of disappointment left her when Gohan stopped her from moving. "Please… Gohan-kun… I… I want it-"

"You want what?" the blond asked with a rather cocky tone.

Whining when she was still unable to move, Maron clenched the futon beneath her tightly before speaking up louder, "I… I want you to fuck me with your big, fat cock!" Seeing his grin widen, the bluenette was unprepared for the demi-Saiyan gripping her hips, before driving his length all the way inside her. The act of which caused a bolt of raw pleasure to shoot up the bluenette's spine and her eyes to glaze over and widen. "AAAAAaaaaahhhh! YEEES! OOOOHH!" the girl screamed, her body practically being thrown forward from the shock and seizing up. Her form twitching and convulsing momentarily, the girl suddenly dropped onto her elbows, gasping for breath.

Hearing the girl panting after feeling her pussy clamp down on him, Gohan leant over and looked down at her in surprise, "D-Did you just come again?" he asked. When he saw the girl nod weakly, the youngster then smiled and gripped her hips more firmly. "Alright… here we go…" Drawing his dick out all the way to the tip, the boy waited for a moment before promptly and decisively thrusting it back in.

Feeling the boy's incredible dick push through to her womb once more served to wake Maron up once more, the girl's head rolling back with a cry of pleasure, before the demi-Saiyan started to pound into her from behind. Her fingers practically tearing into the fabric at this point, the bluenette's cries of pleasure were matched by the loud slapping of Gohan's hips against her ass, which rippled under the force of the boy's every impact. Unable to stop him even if she wanted to, the pleasure drunk female held herself up as best as she could, while the magnificent young man positioned at her rear began to fuck her with everything that he had.

"Aaah! Ahn! Aah! Yes! It's… It's so good! Uhh-uh-aahh!" Maron cried out, looking down past her breasts to where she saw Gohan was connected with her and driving into her. His every thrust caused her boobs to sway back and forth, and her body to rock against the futon they were positioned on. As sweat trickled down her body, the bluenette felt the adolescent's grip on her buttocks tighten more securely, and his hips begin driving into her with greater intensity. The increase in his power caused the stupidly smiling girl to clench an eye shut and look up in a state of utter delirium. "It's so deep! Uh-Uhh! Your dick… is pounding against my womb!"

Never in her life had Maron felt such great pleasure from sex. Though she had been with a couple of partners, neither of them- not even Krillin- had been able to give her the kind of thrills, excitement and fulfilment that Gohan was giving her right now. This went beyond just making love or just having a quick tumble in the backseat of a car. This was just pure, animalistic passion, combined with the feelings of lust, desire and hunger that didn't just come from a bond between any ordinary people.

The fact that Gohan was still so young and she was several years older than him, and that what they were doing was frowned upon by most people, made the act of coupling in the attic of this small house, surrounded by all their friends and family, made this particular tryst so much more exhilarating. The wildness, the forcefulness, the passion, the energy, the compatibility- the whole thing was almost indescribable, and all these sensations were combining into a single, electrifying moment where the blue-haired beauty was being sent to the heights of euphoria again and again, and there didn't seem to be any signs of slowing down.

In layman's terms, she was being fucked into the floor… and she was loving every second of it.

And the best part about this was that Gohan was in it for the long run… and he was giving her the marathon of a lifetime.

"S-So deep! Ah-Ahn! Aah! It's… amazing!" Maron cried out again, feeling Gohan's chest press into her back as both of his hands reached around to cup her swinging tits. Feeling his fingers knead her breasts roughly caused Maron- who was practically drooling from the mouth at this point- to look back at the boy behind her with a look of utter need and ecstasy burning in her eyes. "Y-You're so good, Gohan-kun! Aaah! Ahn! More! G-Give me more!"

"Okay… ahh," Gohan grunted as he continued to plow into the woman with all the grit and control he had behind him. Clenching her breasts even harder as he drove into Maron's tight pussy from behind and pounded her into the futon beneath them. "I-I'll… uhh… give you… as much as… you want!" He then drew back a bit before restarting his tempo, increasing it to a new level.

Feeling the boy's cock smash against the back of her pussy caused Maron to cry out in a frenzy, her eyes rolling back as her face buried into the pillow in front of her. "AH-AAH-AAAH! YES! H-HARDER! HARDER! AAH! AAAH! IT'S PUSHING… TO MY DEEPEST PARTS!" Feeling as though the floor beneath her was creaking from the force of being so thoroughly pounded, the dazed and pleasure-drunk Maron looked up from her place on the pillow with her tongue rolling out of her mouth. With the mounting pressure building up again at the base of her spine, she knew she was close. "AAUUH! I-I'M GONNA CUM! I'M GONNA CUM!"

"M-Me too!" Gohan groaned as he sided his face alongside the bluenette's, "I'm close…"

Maron, barely able to register to this, grinned lustfully at the youngster, "GO AHEAD! FILL ME UP WITH YOUR SEMEN! COME INSIDE ME! AAH-AHH-AAAH!" After several more, vigorous thrusts from the adolescent Saiyan, the blond then gave one last push and groaned, at the same time the blue-haired woman beneath him arched her back upwards and wailed out in delight as the pressure in her core was released. "AAAAAUUUHHHHH! YES! IT'S POURING IN!" she cried out, feeling Gohan's cock pulse inside her and flood her insides with cum.

As the demi-Saiyan's cock unloaded everything it had into the woman, the pair remained fixed in place- their muscles overcome by spasms as they rode out their climaxes together. Though minutes of bliss seemed to pass, in reality only a few seconds came and went. But when their respective orgasms finally ended moments later, the pair then collapsed on top of one another- with Gohan barely able to hold himself up on his elbows to stop from falling on top of the taller Maron.

As the bluenette heaved in deep gulps of air and sweat poured down both her and Gohan's bodies, her eyes slowly fluttered open and the light of her previous euphoria faded. Feeling returning to all of her nerve-endings, Maron then gave a squeeze of her insides, and felt the Saiyan throb back in kind. This caused her to look across at Gohan in bewilderment.

"You still have energy?" Maron asked breathlessly.

The demi-Saiyan suspended above her grinned in her direction, "I told you. It'll take a long time to calm down."

Maron, feeling her heartbeat quicken and her excitement renew, put on an eager smile and moved up on her arms. "Well then… what are we lying here for, stud? Let's keep going." Meeting his grin with her own, the two then leaned in and kissed each other passionately, with the bluenette skilfully rolling over and wrapping her arms around the younger boy's neck.

After a heated make out session, in which the pair spent sucking on each other's tongues hungrily for a full minute, the still eager Gohan got up, brought Maron's legs up and onto his shoulders, and took a new position over her. When he looked down at the bluenette, he saw the beach mistress grinning up at him lecherously.

"Fuck me, Gohan-kun," Maron said, her voice laced with want and desire as she ran her hand over his cheek, "Stick it deep inside me. All the way to my womb again." Without needing further instruction, the boy pushed his dick against her folds before slowly moving into her, causing the bluenette to grit her teeth and shut her eyes in glee. "Aah! It's… coming…" After a few moments of feeling the boy's tip pierce her entrance, the demi-Saiyan then drove his hips down and pushed his cock all the way inside of her, causing another electric shock to rush through her body and her eyes to widen in pleasure. "AAAAH! YEEEES! YOUR COCK… IS INSIDE ME!"

Using his new position to his advantage and with Maron's legs hooked over his shoulders, Gohan proceeded to pile drive into the bluenette's pussy from above with slow, deep movements that ensured she felt every inch of his cock thrusting into her. Her cries and moans of delight filled his ears, effectively covering up the sounds of his hips snapping against her delectable rump. He was so overcome by the woman's sheer tightness and heat that he vaguely forgot that they were currently at their friend's party.

In fact, both Gohan and Maron were so list in one another that they failed to notice that the door behind them had opened, and that a familiar blonde figure had left down the stairs.

Of course, they didn't care. All they were interested in that moment was to fuck one another into bliss again.

After massaging and suckling on Maron's nipples again, causing the woman to cry out in enjoyment, Gohan then renewed his efforts of thrusting his length in and out of the girl's tight snatch- working his hips like an engine.

"AAH! AAAH! AMA-ZING! SO GOOD!" Maron babbled out, her tongue hanging from her mouth as her ahegao-esque expression reflected nothing but raw delight and bliss. "YOU'RE FUCKING ME SO GOOD! GOHAN-KUN! AAAH! AAAAH!" As the adolescent's speed and intensity picked up, causing her body to tremble beneath his power, Maron swung her arms up and around the boy's neck. Holding him tight, she then leaned up and gave him a wet, passionate kiss full on the lips- their mouths opening and tongues tangling together in a heated embrace. When she pulled away again, the girl grinned. "YES! COME INSIDE ME AGAIN! PAINT MY INSIDES WITH YOUR CUM, GOHAN-KUN!"

And that's exactly what he did for the next half an hour, in which the young Saiyan satisfied Maron's whims and wants to the point she could barely stand.

When the pair returned to the party sometime later- and found Krillin and Android 18 had returned from their little outing around the islands- the blushing, unordinary duo went straight to the ocean for a swim together. Despite being absent from the others for an entire hour and missing a couple of activities, nobody at the party even suspected a thing- not even Chi-Chi, who had been sleeping on the ground floor of the house the entire time.

Needless to say, what Gohan and Maron had gotten up to was almost the perfect crime.

Almost…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. SUMMARY

**DRAGONBALL Z**

 **Golden Age - Secret Series**

SUMMARY

To all those wondering what the _"Secret Series"_ is about, it's basically a spin-off/alternate story of my fic **Dragonball Z: Golden Age**.

This entire series takes place immediately after the _ **Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament**_ from _Dragonball Z Movie 9: Bojack Unbound_ (otherwise known as "The Galaxy's At The Brink! The Super Incredible Guy" lol. Why does DBZ have such weird titles?), which was featured at the beginning of my story **Dragonball Z: Golden Age.** And before anyone asks, no, I haven't added anymore chapters yet, but I will eventually.

Anyway, this secret series follows Gohan during the adolescent stages of his life (when he's 12/13 years old), where only a few months after the Cell Games and the Intergalactic Tournament he continues training and forging his own path in life. Over the course of this series, this Gohan gets entangled in a series of highly addictive, sexual relationships with multiple female members from the DBZ cast, which will include, but will not be limited to: Zangya (his first), Maron, Android 18, Launch, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Videl, Erasa and more.

It's pretty much a series of lemon one shots that I know everyone on this site enjoys, but not many will approve of. However, if you have any tastes for seeing Gohan getting it on with any of the other female characters, it's probably going to eventually show up on my list. So keep an eye out for them.

 **Fics released so far:**

Fiery Lake (Chapter 1) - Gohan X Zangya

Ocean Blue (Chapter 2) - Gohan X Maron

Cool Heart (Chapter 3) - Gohan X Android 18

 **Coming Soon:**

Rough Rogue (Chapter 4) - Gohan X Launch

Hard Study (Chapter 5) - Gohan X Bulma

Fine Line (Chapter 6) - Gohan X Chi-Chi


End file.
